Yasuda Kei
|image = YasudaKei-Apr2019.jpg |caption = Yasuda Kei, April 2019 |legalname = Kozaki Kei (小崎圭) |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 158.5cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Actress, Musician (vocal, piano, saxphone) |active = 1998–present ( years) |agency = (1998-2012) (2012-2013) (2013-present) |label = zetima |generation = 2nd Generation |debutsingle = Summer Night Town |lastsingle = AS FOR ONE DAY |acts = Morning Musume, Petitmoni, Kiiro 5, 10-nin Matsuri, Odoru 11, Hello! Project Seikatai, H.P. All Stars, Puripuri Pink, Afternoon Musume, Dream Morning Musume |blog = |instagram = |autograph = }}Yasuda Kei (保田圭), legal name Kozaki Kei (小崎圭), is a Japanese singer, musician, photographer and actress formerly under Hello! Project as a member and sub-leader of Morning Musume. Biography Early Life Yasuda Kei was born on December 6, 1980 in Futtsu, Chiba Prefecture to a couple whose name are undisclosed. Her parents divorced in April 2012."保田圭の父親が行方不明…母とも離婚、連絡取れず「とても心配」". (in Japanese). Zakzak. 2013-08-08. 1998 In 1998, she, along with Yaguchi Mari and Ichii Sayaka, were chosen to be a part of the second generation of singers to be recruited into Morning Musume. After the second generation joined, Morning Musume went on to produce one album and three more singles until Fukuda Asuka decided to graduate to further pursue her studies. Yasuda was given almost all of Fukuda's lines in future performances of these early songs. She had also collaborated with other Morning Musume members in special projects during these early days. One of the more notable ones was when she co-wrote and co-sang with Abe Natsumi the song "Sanpo" for a radio contest. It became wildly popular and a petition was circulated to make it an official single, though that never did happen. 2001 Yasuda and Ichii sang a particularly catchy duet known as "Otome no Shinrigaku" for Morning Musume's second album. In response to the popularity, Tsunku decided to group them together with the third generation member, Goto Maki to create Morning Musume subgroup Petitmoni (also known as Pucchimoni) in 2001. Their first single, "Chokotto LOVE", has sold over a million copies since its release date. She had also collaborated with other Morning Musume members in special projects during these early days. One of the more notable ones was when she co-wrote and co-sang with Natsumi Abe the song "Sanpo" for a radio contest. Kei Yasuda also performed a few self written songs on a radio show. Despite more fans requests for the songs to be released, they never were. They are titled "Nacchi wa nee" and "Dear My Friend", and were sung on air at "MBS Radio". After Ichii graduated from Morning Musume and Petitmoni, fourth generation member Yoshizawa Hitomi was placed into the subgroup. Yasuda had taken on the role of leader of Petitmoni and the group continued to produce three singles and an album. After Morning Musume's then-leader Nakazawa Yuko graduated in 2001, Yasuda (who was the oldest member of the group at the time) became a co-leader along with Iida Kaori. 2003 Yasuda graduated in mid-2003, to concentrate on an acting career. At the same time when Morning Musume's 6th generation became full-fledged members. Tsunku commented that this one-time sixteen-member formation will be the largest Morning Musume will ever be. During her graduation concert, Yasuda sang a remixed rock version of "Never Forget", which was also Fukuda's graduation song. Additionally, as a special gift, Tsunku gave Yasuda a CD of her own soloist version of "AS FOR ONE DAY", her last single with Morning Musume. Upon her graduation from the group, she became the first sub-leader of Hello! Project."保田圭が涙、涙、涙のモー娘。“卒業”" (in Japanese). SANSPO.COM (archived). 2003-05-07. Following Yasuda's graduation, Iida was given the title of leader of Morning Musume and Yaguchi was given the title of sub-leader. Petitmoni's leadership was handed over to Yoshizawa, and two members were added (fifth generation Morning Musume member Ogawa Makoto and Coconuts Musume's Ayaka Kimura) and Goto was removed. This new line up of Petitmoni never had another release, but a few of their songs were featured on compilation albums. 2004 Yasuda is still in Hello! Project after graduation and has acted in dramas outside of H!P. Within H!P, she has collaborated with Nakazawa Yuko and other H!P artists on 2 Folk Songs albums, performed and MCed in Abe's first solo concert, sang backup for Goto Maki's single "Daite Yo! Please Go On," and had hosted Morning Musume's weekly TV show Hello! Morning until Ishikawa Rika took that position. Yasuda had participated in the H.P. All Stars single "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!" and the Puripuri Pink shuffle unit. Puripuri Pink was a new type of shuffle unit, since it was the first unit to feature graduated Morning Musume members, who were usually not included in the shuffles. During a promotional appearance on Utaban in 2004, Yasuda revealed that she has been learning psychology, how to play golf, how to play the flute, and also that she is pursuing a career in the theater. 2007 From January 31 to February 7, Yasuda appeared in the stage play "Shinjuku no Onna" with fellow former Morning Musume member Tsuji Nozomi.Official Gekijyo Page From May 23 to June 17, Yasuda appeared in the stage play "Youkihi no Kanpouyaku".Official Gekijyo Page From August 15-19, Yasuda appeared in the stage play "Chigaimasu Sisters" alongside Ayaka.Official Gekijyo Page 2008 From December 4-7, Yasuda appeared in the stage play "Lemon Star" alongside Shibata Ayumi.Official Gekijyo Page 2009 From April 23 to May 2, she appeared in the stage play "Mikoto Mannequin" alongside Shibata Ayumi, Noto Arisa, and Miyoshi Erika.Official Gekijyo Page On March 31, 2009, Yasuda graduated from Hello! Project along with the rest of the H!P Elder Club. On May 25, 2009, she took the photos for the Hello! Pro Eggs photobook that would be sold in June at the Shinjin Kouen ~Nakano STEP~ concert. http://www.up-fc.jp/m-line/096news.php On September 21, Kei had to have surgery to remove her tonsilsNews. On her blog she revealed that she has had chronic tonsillitis since the time of her debut and and as a result has gotten fevers since then.Yasuda Kei Blog Post From December 2-6, Yasuda appeared in the stage play "Romantic no Yoroshiku" alongside Yajima Maimi and Nakajima Saki.Official Gekijyo Page After graduating from Hello! Project in 2009, Yasuda has written several songs. The song Kimi ni Todoke was performed at fan club events, and the performance made it to a fan club dvd. It was also released as a digital download. 2010 From July 20-25, Yasuda appeared in the stage play "Boku ni Niai no Karada".Official Gekijyo Page In September of 2010, She joined the unit Afternoon Musume with 7 of her fellow OG members. From December 22-27, Yasuda appeared in the stage play "Abe Naikaku" alongside Abe Natsumi and Kusumi Koharu.Official Gekijyo Page The play is about the prime minister and politics. 2011 On January 28, 2011, It was announced that Yasuda was part of the OG member group Dream Morning Musume and that they will be releasing the groups first album, called "Dorimusu ①", on April 20, 2011. On April 11, 2011, It was announced that her and two other Dream Morning Musume members Yaguchi Mari and Nakazawa Yuko will be holding casual dinner shows on both Osaka and Tokyo. 2012 Yasuda, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sudo Maasa will perform in a comedy play titled B・B ~bumpy buddy~. It will be performed on May 15, 2012. 2013 On February 15, theuflicks channel release the first episode of UF Licks show, where Yasuda, along with , was the host for the episode. At the end of the event, she revealed that she will attend Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA on March 2nd and 3rd. On May 2, it was announced that she will be getting married to Kozaki Yoichi."元モー娘。保田圭が結婚　料理研究家と" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2013-05-02. On May 29, Yasuda and Kozaki Yoichi registered their marriage and are now legally married."ご報告" (in Japanese). Yasuda Kei Official Blog. 2013-05-29. On August 7, it was announced that Yasuda's father was reported missing."保田圭、音信不通の実父に捜索願い「ウエディングドレス姿を見てもらいたい」" (in Japanese). Oricon. 2013-08-07. At an event, Yasuda said she hasn't been able to contact him in any way since May and filed a missing persons report with the police department in July. The police are currently searching for the man. On October 1, Yasuda was transferred to alongside Ishikawa Rika and Yoshizawa Hitomi. On December 14 and 15 Yasuda Kei and Ogawa Makoto hosted a Christmas Dinner show titled Yasuda Kei Ogawa Makoto Christmas Dinner Show 2013 2017 On July 28, Yasuda announced that she was expecting her first child."ご報告" (in Japanese). Yasuda Kei Official Blog. 2017-07-28. She gave birth to her son on January 7, 2018.https://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20180110-00000038-sanspo-ent Personal Life Name Meaning= Yasuda's given name, "Kei", means square jewel (圭; kei). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. Profile Stats= *'Birth/Stage Name': Yasuda Kei (保田圭) *'Legal Name:' Kozaki Kei (小崎圭) *'Date Married:' May 29, 2012 *'Nickname': Kei-chan (圭ーちゃん), Kemeko, Yasusu, "Aunty", Yasuda-daimyoujin (Yasuda-high-priestess) *'Birth Date': *'Birth Place': Futtsu, Chiba Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 158.5 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **1998-05-03: Member **2003-05-05: Graduated Morning Musume **2009-03-31: Graduated *' Status:' **1998-05-03: Joined **2012-10-01: Transferred to **2013-10-01: Transferred to *'Years in Morning Musume:' 5 Years *'Dream Morning Musume Color:' Yellow-Green *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (1998-2003) ** Hello! Project Seikatai (2002) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) **Afternoon Musume (2010) **Dream Morning Musume (2011-2012) * Subgroup: ** Petitmoni (1999-2002) * Concert Unit: ** Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) ** Elder Club (2006-2009) * Shuffle Unit: ** Kiiro 5 (2000) ** 10-nin Matsuri (2001) ** Odoru 11 (2002) ** Puripuri Pink (2005) |-|Q&A= *'Measurements': 30,26,35 *'Assets': Voice, humor *'Hobbies': Enjoying movies, drawing, organizing photos/photography, and kanji drills *'Special skills': Playing electronic organ, flute, and saxophone *'Favorite colors': Red, pink *'Favorite flowers': Roses, margarets, sunflowers *'Favorite seasons': Summer because I like the seas and the festivals <3 *'Favorite food': Yakiniku, soft roe, kimchee, nattou/soba, chocolate *'Disliked food': Shallots, milk, cheesecake *'Favorite movies': Pulp Fiction, Charlie's Angels, Schindler's List, etc. *'Favorite words': Going my way, love *'Favorite song': Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana *'Favorite childhood song': "Red Shoes" *'Favorite Part of Japan': Tokyo *'Game played when a child': Red Rover. *'Admirable Japanese person': My mother because she is a really good mom, I hope to be like her when I become a mother someday *'Image of Japan': A pure one (i.e. Japanese food, kimonos, ect) *'Best part about being in Morning Musume': I was able to give my best in many ways and meet many people *'If never part of Morning Musume': I'd be married by now (you get married quick in the country) *'Message to the world': Reduce the traffic! (in Tokyo mostly) Discography Digital Singles= *2009.12.10 Kimi ni Todoke |-|Fan Club Singles= *2001 LOVE -Keisan Chigai- |-|Other Singles= * 1999.07.23 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu * 1999.10.27 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 2 * 2000.01.26 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 3 * 2000.04.19 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 4 |-|Other Albums= * 2001.11.29 The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu * 2002.02.20 The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu * 2002.06.05 The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu * 2002.09.04 The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu * 2002.12.04 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 * 2003.03.26 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 2 * 2003.05.21 FS4 FOLK SONGS 4 * 2004.02.25 FS5 Sotsugyou * 2003.10.29 Hello! Project Radio Drama Vol. 1 * 2006.07.26 Hello! Project Radio Drama Osaka-hen Vol. 3 * 2008.12.03 GUILTY PLEASURES 3 (#4 Love Machine) |-|Solo Songs= ;Uta Doki! *''Ihoujin'' (Strange) *''Ai no memory'' *''Tentou Mushi No Samba'' * Oyoge! Taiyakikun '' * ''Aijin * Anata * Tori no Uta * Sayonara no Mukou Gawa * Mirai Yosouzu II * Joukyou Monogatari * Kazarijanai no yo Namida wa '' * ''Manatsu no Dekigoto (accompanied by Hirayama Miki) * Goodbye My Love (accompanied by Hirayama Miki) * Young Man (with Yaguchi Mari) * Genki wo Dashite (with Yaguchi Mari) * Moshimo Piano ga Hiketanara (accompanied ) * Tabi no Yado (accompanied by Takayama Gen) * Imouto (accompanied by Takayama Gen) * Shiretoko Ryojou (accompanied by ) * Wakarete Mo Suki Na Hito (Encore) (accompanied by ) * Fushigi na Peach Pie (with Abe Natsumi) * Ano Subarashii Ai wo Mou Ichido (with Goto Maki accompanied by ) * Shirube Nai Tabi (accompanied by Inaba Akira) ;Hello! Days ;Vol.6 *''The Rose'' ;Vol.12 (Kemeko no Heya) *''Senkou Hanabi'' *''Kingyo Hanabi'' (with Yaguchi Mari) ;Other * Never Forget *''Best Friend'' *''Sanpo'' (with Abe Natsumi) *''Cutey Honey'' |-|Group Songs= *2002.03.27 Hajimete no Rock Concert (with Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi, and Ogawa Makoto *2003.03.26 YES! POCKY GIRL (with POCKY GIRLS) *2003.03.26 "Sugoku Suki na no ni…ne" (with Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, and Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2011.04.20 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Morning Musume cover; with Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, and Ogawa Makoto) *2011.04.20 Morning Coffee (2011 Dreamusu Ver.) (Morning Musume cover; with Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, and Yaguchi Mari) *2011.04.20 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Morning Musume cover; with Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, and Yaguchi Mari) Unreleased Songs Yasuda has written several songs, but none of them have been released on CD. This is a list of songs that have been performed live or on radio: * Nacchi wa Nee. (なっちはねぇ。; You See, Nacchi She.) is an R&B breeze pop song written by Yasuda Keiand composed by Tamai Kenji. It was only performed on air on MBS Radio on April 7th, 2001. * Dear My Friend is a medium ballad song written by Yasuda Kei and composed by Tamai Kenji. It was only performed on air on MBS Radio on March 30th, 2002. A large fan base held petitions trying to achieve a CD release for it, but that never happened. * Happy is a song written by Yaguchi Mari and composed by Yasuda Kei. It was first presented as an original song at the live show Yasuda Kei & Yaguchi Mari Special Live 2010 -Kimi ni Todoke 13nenme e no Kansha!-''. The song was arranged by TAKAROT. * '''Mou Ichido ~I miss you~' (もう一度〜I miss you〜; One More Time ~I Miss You~) is a song written and composed by Yasuda Kei. It was first presented as an original song at the live show Yasuda Kei & Yaguchi Mari Special Live 2010 -Kimi ni Todoke 13nenme e no Kansha!!. The song was arranged by TAKAROT.http://t1000.blog43.fc2.com/blog-entry-928.html * Kimi e no Uta ~Always Love~ (きみへのうた〜Always Love～; A Song to You ~Always Love~) is a song written and composed by Yasuda Kei. It was first presented as an original song during her 2012 birthday live held on December 23rd, 2012. Discography Participated In Albums= ;Morning Musume *1998.07.08 First Time *1999.07.28 Second Morning *2000.03.23 3rd -LOVE Paradise- *2002.03.27 4th "Ikimasshoi!" *2003.03.26 No.5 ;Petitmoni *2002.08.21 Zenbu! Petitmoni *2008.12.10 Tanpopo / Petitmoni Mega Best ;Dream Morning Musume *2011.04.20 Dorimusu ① ;Hello! Project *2000.04.26 Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ *2001.01.31 Best! Morning Musume 1 *2001.04.18 Together! -Tanpopo, Petit, Mini, Yuko- *2001.12.19 Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ *2002.07.10 Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection *2002.10.30 CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX *2002.12.18 Petit Best 3 *2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 *2004.03.31 Best! Morning Musume 2 *2004.12.15 Morning Musume Early Single Box *2004.12.18 Petit Best 5 *2005.12.21 Petit Best 6 *2007.10.24 Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best *2009.10.07 Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection |-|Soundtrack Albums= ;Morning Musume *1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ OST *2000.07.05 Pinch Runner Original Soundtrack *2001.08.01 Morning Musume no Musical "LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai-" *2002.07.17 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *2003.02.14 Koinu Dan no Monogatari Original Soundtrack |-|Singles= ;Morning Musume *1998.05.27 Summer Night Town (Debut) *1998.09.09 Daite HOLD ON ME! *1999.02.10 Memory Seishun no Hikari *1999.05.12 Manatsu no Kousen *1999.07.14 Furusato *1999.09.09 LOVE Machine *2000.01.26 Koi no Dance Site *2000.05.17 Happy Summer Wedding *2000.09.06 I WISH *2000.12.13 Ren'ai Revolution 21 *2001.07.25 The☆Peace! *2001.10.31 Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *2002.02.20 Souda! We're ALIVE *2002.07.24 Do it! Now *2002.10.30 Koko ni Iruzee! *2003.02.19 Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *2003.04.23 AS FOR ONE DAY ;Petitmoni *1999.11.25 Chokotto LOVE *2000.07.26 Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Bicycle Daiseikou! *2001.02.28 BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! *2001.11.14 Pittari Shitai X'mas! ;Kiiro 5 *2000.03.08 Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM ;10nin Matsuri *2001.07.04 Dancing! Natsu Matsuri ;Odoru 11 *Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo ;Hello! Project Seikatai *2002.11.27 Ai no Merry Christmas ;H.P. ALL STARS *2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Puripuri Pink *2005.06.22 Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu ;Dream Morning Musume *2012.02.15 Shining Butterfly |-|Digital Singles= ;Afternoon Musume *2010.10.13 Gouhoubi no Afternoon Coffee |-|Other Singles= ;Morning Musume *2002.06.26 Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ Publications Solo Photobooks #2002.03.02 Kei Books *2014.04.20 Bibusukon - Saikai Musume. No Konkatsu Monogatari - Works DVD * 2002.12.04 Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ * 2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou * 2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Gekan * 2004.12.08 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Extra * 2005 Hello! Days Vol. 2 Movies *1998 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ (モーニング刑事。～抱いてHOLD ON ME!～) *2000 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) TV Shows *2000 Morning Musume no Heso *2000 Friday Night wa Onegai! Morning (フライデーナイトはお願い!モーニング) *2000-2007 Hello! Morning *2002-2004 Hello Kids (ハローキッズ) *2002 Bishojo kyoiku II (美少女教育II) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2007 Uta Doki! ~Pop Classics~ TV Dramas *2002 Kochira hon ikegami sho (こちら本池上署) *2002 Mikeneko Holmes no Hanzaigaku Kouza (三毛猫ホームズの犯罪学講座) *2004 Tokio-chichi he no Dengon (トキオ 父への伝言) *2005 Nijyuushi no Hitomi (二十四の瞳) *2006 Shinjuku no haha monogatari (新宿の母物語) *2007 Sousa Ikka - Ken atari han, Takako no manako (捜査一課･見当たり班　鷹子の眼) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2012 Mikkai no yado 9 hoseki no amai wana (密会の宿9 宝石の甘い罠) *2012 Shiawase no jikan (幸せの時間) *2013 Sho kyoto renzoku satsujin jiken x Gekai hatomura shugoro (小京都連続殺人事件×外科医 鳩村周五郎) Theater *2004 Rashomon ~Onnatachi no Maboroshi~ (羅生門～女たちのまぼろし～) *2006 Natsu no Yoru no Yume (夏ノ夜ノ夢; Shakespeare's "Midsummer Night's Dream") *2006 Otona no Mugicha Dai kyu hai me Kouen "Nemurenaito" (大人の麦茶第九杯目公演「ネムレナイト」) *2006 MAMA LOVES mambo IV *2007 Showa kayo shiata shinjuku no onna (昭和歌謡シアター新宿の女) *2007 Yokihi no kanpoyaku (楊貴妃の漢方薬) *2007 Shinjuku no Onna (新宿の女) *2007 Chigaimasu sisters (ちがいますシスターズ) *2007 COASTER（Coaster） (COASTER（コースター）) *2008 Shishi tachi (志士たち) *2008 THE do tsubo!!! (THEどツボッ!!) *2008 Lemon Star (レモンスター) *2009 Mikoto Mannequin (ミコトマネキン) *2009 Every Little Thing '09 (エブリ リトル シング '09) *2009 Romantic ni yoroshiku (ロマンチックにヨロシク) *2010 Momoiro shoten e yokoso (桃色書店へようこそ) *2010 Murder Factory (マーダーファクトリー) *2010 Nemure nu yoru no 1 x 8 requiem ~Naked police academy~ (眠れぬ夜の1×8レクイエム〜ネイキットポリスアカデミー〜) *2010 Boku ni Niai no Karada (僕に似合いの身体) *2010 Ii hi, risutora (いい日、リストラ) *2010 Jinsei wa Show Time! (人生はショータイム！) *2010 Genji monogatari x Oguro Maki songs ~Boku wa jūnihitoe ni koi wo suru~ (源氏物語×大黒摩季songs〜僕は十二単に恋をする〜) *2010 Amakara (あまから) *2010 Abe Naikaku (安倍内閣) *2011 Sarachi 5 (更地5) *2011 Nemureru mori no bijo (眠れる森の美女) *2012 Sarachi 6 (更地6) *2012 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012 Tabidachi ~Ashoro yori~ (旅立ち〜足寄より〜) *2012 Aoge ba (あおげば) *2013 I.have.a.dream (アイ・ハヴ・ア・ドリーム) *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Radio *1998-1999 Morning Musume no onegai MORNING CALL! (モーニング娘。のお願いMORNING CALL!) *1999-2000 Pucchimoni Diver (プッチモニダイバー) *2001-2002 Pucchimoni Driver V3 (プッチモニダイバーV3) *2009– Young Town Doyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) *2016–2017 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Wednesdays) Internet *2013- UF LICKS Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky *2013 Fuku Pika (フクピカ) Trivia *Yasuda is skilled in several musical instruments, including the saxophone and the piano. *She has made several appearances on TV and in concert accompanying herself or others. *On a variety show she mentioned that when she finally would get a solo part of a song, she'd work really hard on that certain part when they would shoot the MV's or whenever they performed the song on variety shows. However, she was very frustrated on how producers would usually center Abe Natsumi on the camera for most of the time even if all of Morning Musume was singing togethor. She says a way that she could get on camera was if she slyly appeared behind Abe when the camera was focused on her. Tsugunaga Momoko noted that she and others who were kouhai's of Morning Musume would analyze these occurrences and implement them when they also appeared on stage. *On that same variety show she mentioned that Goto Maki and Abe Natsumi received many presents and letters during their handshake events however, Yasuda would only get 2 or few. *Yasuda wrote a kaeuta (parody song) in 2010, where she complained about wanting to be center for at least one of Morning Musume’s singles, but she never got to be. *Yasuda attended Kimitsu Shogyo (Commercial) High School in Futtsu City, Chiba Prefecture, but dropped out to pursue her dreams in the entertainment industry. *She worked in a McDonald's restaurant in her hometown, until 1998. *She is the third oldest girl to join Morning Musume after its formation and the oldest to join under normal circumstances (Fujimoto Miki of the 6th generation was added to Morning Musume after failing the 4th generation audition and was brought back as a soloist before being added, and 8th generation member Junjun was added after an audition that was not even known by the members of the group themselves.). * She was famously known as the "grandma" of Morning Musume, and was the frequent target of jokes from TV hosts and other members. * She is best friends with Yaguchi Mari. *Had a youkai Yasuda Doll made for her on Utaban. *She is the third former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko and the second being Goto Maki. *Appears in the TV Drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen together with Iida Kaori as the'' Devil Sisters''. *She was the only Morning Musume sub-leader who never became leader. In 2018, Iikubo Haruna became the second former sub-leader to never become leader. *She is the last 2nd Generation member to get married. *Her son (born on January 7, 2018), shares his birthday with fellow Morning Musume member Ishida Ayumi (January 7, 1997) who was born 21 years prior. *When Yasuda was in Morning Musume, she was made fun of for her wink-style.https://www.suruga-ya.jp/database/pics/game/g6494895.jpg See Also *Gallery:Yasuda Kei *Gallery:Morning Musume 2nd Generation Honorary Titles References External Links *J.P ROOM Profile *Official Blog "Yasuda-kei" *Instagram es:Yasuda Kei fr:Yasuda Kei Category:Yasuda Kei Category:Morning Musume Category:2nd Generation Category:1980 Births Category:1998 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:Members from Chiba Category:Blood Type A Category:December Births Category:Petitmoni Category:Kiiro 5 Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Puripuri Pink Category:Afternoon Musume Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:Pocky Girls Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Elder Club Category:Group Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Up-Front Agency Category:J.P. Room Category:M-line club Category:Members who are married Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Red Member Color Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project OG Category:Monkey Category:Hello! Project Subleaders